Lady Luck
by LadieTAG
Summary: Stacy Rowe seems to have a bit of luck on her side. This story shows what she can do with it.


Lady Luck

Helen decided that to make Quinn's 21st birthday one that she would never forget. She would send Quinn, Daria and a group of their old friends to Vegas. Daria really needed it after breaking up with boyfriend of two years. Multiple rooms had been reserved and the large group which included all of the former members of the Fashion Club, the three J's, and Jane couldn't wait to take the city by storm. Not even an hour after checking in, the group was down in the casino living life large - well, everyone except for Stacy. Stacy wouldn't be turning twenty-one for another two months.

Despite the memories of Casino Night on the Princess Fairy, Daria headed for the Roulette Wheel while Quinn and several others went to play poker and blackjack. For her part, Jane stalked out the slot machines studying each with a fine-toothed comb. She spotted one that sparked her interest and made her way to it, right before a rather large familiar looking lady wearing a flowered purple muumuu claimed it.

About an hour into the festivities, everyone was getting drunk and mellow. Stacy roamed the casino, checking out to see how everyone was doing. With every stop, the group's luck would change. Daria, who had only broken even, tripled her money on one spin. When she stopped at the poker table in which the three J's were playing, the almost bankrupt Jeffy turned around and went on a major winning streak. This angered the two other J's and a fight ensued. Jeffy's arm got dislocated and all three got thrown out of the casino. When they headed back to their room, Joey and Jamie threw Jeffy and his stuff out.

Stacy couldn't find Quinn and the other Fashion Club members so she went to check on Jane. Jane was about to put her last five dollars into the machine. Stacy placed her hand on the machine and a few moments later the word winner appeared on all five of the rows across the board and the jackpot siren went off. Daria and the rest Fashion Club ran to where Jane was standing. Looking over at her friend who was in a state of shock, Daria snapped her fingers in front of her amiga's blue eyes. Jane shook her head and began jumping up and down. The pit boss and manager came down, verified that the win was legit and then proceeded to direct Jane to the teller's area for her to collect her jackpot and sign the necessary paperwork. Thirty minutes later, Jane, who was now carrying a large satchel full of money, and the rest of the birthday group were heading to Daria's suite to celebrate. On the way, they saw Jeffy sitting in the hallway looking miserable and in a great deal of pain. The group invited him back to the room to join in the celebration.

Stacy, still the ever observant one, just followed behind the others. Once in Daria's room, the party got crazier. Jane ordered several bottles of champagne to be delivered to the room. The more they drank, the less they remembered. Tiffany quit early and headed for her and Stacy's room. Quinn and Sandi, not knowing their limits, drank a little too much and barely made it to the bathroom before passing out. Quinn didn't even notice that she had dropped her purse at Jeffy's feet. Jane, although still riding the celebration high, passed out soon after herself.

Stacy looked over at Daria and Jeffy, both of whom seemed a little down, despite the merriment going on around them. Looking at both of them, she gave a little wink before heading into the Fashion Club's bedroom. Daria looked over at Jeffy, who was still wincing in pain.

"Here - let me see if I can help you," Daria said as she unbuttoned Jeffy's shirt, slid it off and proceeded to give his shoulder a gentle message.

This elicited a slight groan of pain at first, but was soon followed by a moan of pleasure. After several minutes, Jeffy looked into Daria's eyes and realized that maybe he had been after the wrong Morgendorffer all along. Soon, they were stripping each other's clothes off and despite the pain and the fact that Jane was passed out less than twenty feet from them, Daria and Jeffy started going at it like two wild animals.

The next morning, Quinn came to in the bathroom and screamed. The occupants of the suite began to stir and looked around to see the scene. Sandi had passed out in the bathtub. Jane was lying in bed, clutching a bag that contained over $500,000, Daria and Jeffy were on the floor. Jeffy was naked and using Quinn's purse as a pillow while Daria lifted her head from his chest and was using his shirt to cover her own nakedness. Jeffy looked over at Daria and both began to smile and blush.

As the group tried to piece together what had happened, Stacy walked into the room with a smile on her face. Stacy then began to relate to the group the events of the night before. Then she revealed her secret - she had the gift of giving luck - good or bad to those around her. Quinn and Sandi stormed out of the room, blaming Stacy for their over inebriated states. Daria, Jane, and Jeffy stared at her for a moment.

"You could have given any one of us good luck, why us?" Daria asked.

"I always thought that Jeffy was the nicest of the three J's and deserved to be with someone nice. As for you two, let's just say this was my way of repaying for the ferris wheel incident at the medieval fair," Stacy said as walked out of the room and headed for the breakfast buffet.

End


End file.
